Spirit of Radikor
by Silvolf
Summary: A backstory for my Redakai OC, Silv. I did this for fun mostly and also because people were interested in hearing how she joined Team Radikor. Lokar has recruited a new E-Teen, Silv. He chooses to put her with Team Radikor, to be trained by its leader, Zane. However, Zane doesn't want to train a rookie and is tough on her. Can they learn to get along?


Spirit of Radikor  
Silv's Backstory

Team Radikor stood before their master, Lokar. As usual the room was shrouded in darkness, some light source came in from somewhere up above and illuminated them as they stood at attention, heads bowed in respect.  
Lokar towered over them, his hands behind his back and spoke.  
"Team Radikor, as from today, you will have a new member. I want you, Zane, to train her." Lokar made a small, almost undetectable motion with his head and a female Kairu Warrior stepped out and stood before Zane and his team. She had a flash of purple hair and a short, fitted, black and green top with purple and black pants. She had tattoos on either arm, one on her upper left and the other on the lower right. The latter was a dragon but the one on the upper arm appeared to be some sort of clan symbol or something. She wore a belt and already had the Radikor buckle and X-reader clipped to the belt. The female bowed to Zane and he nodded but he didn't look too happy about his assignment.  
"Her name is Silv. She is good at finding things and will be invaluable for finding Kairu deposits and relics. But you need to train her to fight as she is a rookie and cannot yet control her powers to the best of her ability. I expect you to train up her battle skills. Now go." Lokar waited for them to leave.  
"Yes master, I will make her an excellent fighter" Zane replied but his team mates could see he said it with considerable force to remain polite. He wasn't happy. He didn't want to waste time training a rookie. He hated Lokar even more than usual today. He and the team bowed and left with the newcomer.  
"Hey, I'm Zair" one of the other team members greeted Silv. "Don't mind my brother Zane, he's always a grumpy butt. The other one is Techris." She motioned to the third member, who waved and smiled. Silv nodded and greeted them back.  
"I don't know why Lokar chose ME to train this rookie. Why not team Battacor? They're the freakin' trainees. Always showing off their power, or lack thereof. They've even got a nutritionist." Zane spat out the word. He was referring to Zylus's team and Rynoh was the nutritionist, making sure they all ate the right things. They were always sparring and training; a real bunch of jocks.  
"Maybe he chose you because he felt you could do the best job" suggested Zair. "After all, you are ranked as the strongest member of any team. He wants someone who would set a good example."  
Zane smirked "Well, that's true." His ego really was his weakness and his sister knew this. It would stop him complaining at least. In reality, he wanted to overthrow Lokar and become the ruler of the universe himself. He believed he was the most powerful of any E-Teen and probably of any Kairu Warrior.  
"Fine, then I'll train her. And I'll show Lokar what a good job I can do. Not that he needs any more proof of what a great warrior I am. Anyway, I detected a Kairu deposit on my X-reader, it will be good to see how Silv fares when on an actual mission." Zane walked over to Silv, but she had also picked it up on her X-reader too.  
"It's in that direction, Sir." She pointed. "Seems like a large deposit too."  
Zane was quite impressed with her respect, calling him "Sir". Zair and Techris sniggered and Zane snapped at them to shut up.  
"That's not the deposit my X-reader picked up though" said Zane and showed her his X-reader. "Yours must be faulty. They only find one deposit in any one area at any one time."  
"With respect, Sir, the deposit I found is bigger." Silv talked to him with her head bowed. Zane would have argued the point and just gone off on the reading of his own X-reader in normal circumstances but he was quite impressed with her behavior around him so he let her have her moment in the sun. He could always prove her wrong later and punish her.  
"Fine, we'll look for YOUR deposit. And if it's a dud reading, you'll regret it." Zane snarled and marched in the direction Silv had previously pointed.  
Zair stepped up beside Silv. "Hey, you don't have to call him Sir all the time you know. We don't." Techris nodded.  
"He's the leader of the team. I was always taught to respect leaders." Silv replied and followed on after Zane. Zair snarled.  
"Zane's head will be so big by the time Silv's finished with him. Respect. Pffft. We follow the Kairu Code but we don't call Zane SIR or avert our eyes when he's around. She's taking this too seriously."  
"Well," said Techris, "if it stops Zane bossing us around and treating us like dogs, then it's good in my book. Hopefully he'll be too involved with training her and we can get some peace and quiet. We're a laughing stock according to Team Stax. It'll give us a break if Zane picks on her instead." Zair nodded and they followed Zane and Silv.  
Silv walked just behind Zane.  
"Which way now." he asked.  
"Straight ahead" Silv showed him her X-reader.  
"If we don't find a deposit, you'll be in for it" Zane smirked. He was looking to prove her wrong. Silv nodded.  
"Yes Sir, I understand."  
But over the next hill, there was a valley and in the valley was a stream. And it was shining with Kairu. Zane's eyes widened.  
"Beginner's luck." he snorted and got out his X-reader. "Guys, we got Kairu. Let's drain it."  
Silv pointed her X-reader at the stream.  
"NOT you. You may have found it but you're here to learn battle skills, not gain Kairu. You'll get your reward if you fight well." Zane snapped at her, placing his hand on her X-reader and pushing it downward.  
"Yes Sir." Silv turned and wandered a little way away from the stream to wait for the others to drain the Kairu.  
"Geez Zane, that was pretty mean. She DID find it, when YOUR X-reader never even picked it up." Zair thumped her brother on the arm.  
"Do you want to end up the same way? Hey, more Kairu for me!" snapped Zane.  
"You can be a real dick, you know that?" muttered Zair as the three of them drained the Kairu.  
"Hey Zane, she won't get any more attacks and things without Kairu. Just saying." said Techris.  
"Oh I'm SORRY. Are YOU training her? HUH? Then shut the fuck up!" Zane growled. The other two stepped back.  
"You! Silv! Set up camp. It'll be good practise." Zane motioned to their gear, which contained tents and other things for spending the night somewhere.  
"Yes Sir." replied Silv and started getting everything out.  
"I wanna see how long it'll take to break her" sneered Zane, watching Silv.  
"He's toying with her now" Techris observed in private to Zair.  
"He hates Lokar so much, he doesn't want to train her anyway. I'm going to help her. We'll be all night waiting for her to put those tents up if I don't." Zair started over toward Silv but a heat beam attack stopped her in her tracks.  
"Let her do it by herself." Zane snapped at his sister.  
"But Zane, we'll be waiting all night." Zane shot her a threatening look and she shut up and sat down on a log.  
Silv was actually remarkably swift with setting up the tents. It would still have been quicker with Zair and Techris helping her though.  
"Silv. Go find something for us to eat." Ordered Zane. He shot the other two a warning look, telling them not to help. However, Silv was trained in survival skills and she swiftly found food for them.  
"Here, Sir." She presented Zane with a couple of dead rabbits and berries.  
"Cook them." said Zane.  
"Yes Sir." replied Silv.  
Soon they were all sat around a campfire enjoying their meal. Zane looked at Silv by the light of the fire tucking in to her meal. He was a bit annoyed she hadn't yelled at him yet, because that would mean he was getting to her, but he was also very impressed that she had done everything he asked without question. It made a nice change from Zair and Techris, who he constantly had to punish or scream at.  
"I'm off to bed." Zane announced and retired to his tent.  
"Just letting you know that if you don't want to do something, just refuse. You didn't have to put up the tents all by yourself. Zane was being unreasonable." Zair told Silv.  
"He's the leader of the team. I obey him. Whether I like it or not. I also respect him. He's the leader cos he's the strongest and the smartest."  
"I wouldn't go THAT far..." murmured Techris.  
"Just trying to help. But whatever." Zair headed off to her tent as well; she'd been put out by Silv's attitude. Well fine then. If she liked being ordered around by Zane, so be it. She'd tried to help and be friendly. Silv was determined it seemed, to just follow orders like a robot or something.

The next morning they were all up, though this time Zair had gone to get breakfast.  
After breakfast, Zane and Silv had their first sparring match. Zane was sure she'd be rubbish but he was actually impressed by her tenacity and stamina. He defeated her all the same though.  
And so, her training began, under Zane. They sparred every day, in between looking for Kairu. Lokar had been right about Silv; she was very good at finding Kairu. He started to rely on her to find it instead of using his own X-reader after a while. She obeyed his every word and he started to hate her less for this reason. He still defeated her every match but he began to give her less menial tasks to complete and made Zair and Techris do those instead, simply because they moaned about it more.  
Zair and Techris meanwhile, started to dislike Silv because Zane was favouring her and treating her more fairly than he'd ever treated them.  
"He's nice to her cos she sucks up to him. It's easy to win my brother over if you just do everything he says and compliment him on his battle skills." Zair and Techris were putting up the tents one night, a few months later.  
"Yeah but she's got the right idea. Maybe Lokar told her how annoying Zane can be and how best to deal with him. The only reason he treats us like he does is probably cos we answer him back."  
"He'd treat us like shit however we were around him. Remember that time we tried to tell him not to use the Gauntlet of Lokar and he nearly buried us under those rocks? He hates being told what to do."  
"Yeah but Silv doesn't tell him what to do. She does what he tells her to do." replied Techris.  
"He doesn't tell her to do much anymore. Except find Kairu." Zair glared at her brother and his student, who were sat nearby talking about battle strategy.  
"When do we get to use our monsters, Sir?" asked Silv.  
"When I say" replied Zane. "I'll thrash you even worse with Bruticon, trust me. I don't think you're ready for that...but..." he smirked, "if you REALLY want to have a go, we can spar with our monsters tomorrow."  
"I would very much like to have a go and see how I do, Sir." said Silv.  
"Fine. We'll spar with our monsters tomorrow. But don't say I didn't warn you! HEY you two layabouts put up those tents yet? Silv does it faster than you and she has no help."  
"Ah shut up Zane! We'll have these tents ready when they're ready. If SILV can do such a good job, make her do it." yelled back Zair.  
"Silv has been busy training. And you expect to sit on your asses and do nothing?" yelled Zane.  
"I got us DINNER!" yelled back Zair.  
Zane fired an attack in the direction of the tents, then laughed about it.

The next day, Silv and Zane had a sparring match with their monsters. Zane used Bruticon, his signature monster. It was a huge green, goblin-like creature. Silv used Devolf, a large and vicious silver and purple werewolf-like creature with teeth all over the place and freakish multiple pupils. While Zane's monster specialized in strength attacks, Silv's specialized in surprise attacks. It culminated with Bruticon firing an attack at Devolf that sent her flying, draining Silv's energy and leaving her in a defeated heap on the ground as she lost her monster form. Zane returned to normal and stood over her with his arms folded, victorious and looking down at her. He extended a hand down to her and helped her up. Silv blushed. Zane stared at her briefly, then turned and walked off, leaving her stood in the clearing and feeling confused. She turned and walked in the opposite direction to him.  
Zair and Techris had been watching the battle. Zair snorted angrily. "My brother...ZANE...actually being a good sport and offering her a hand? I kinda miss him being mean to her actually."  
"Ah leave it. He was probably telling her how badly she did or something." replied Techris.  
"Why would he help her up then?" asked Zair.  
"Who cares?" replied Techris.  
"Eh, you're right" said Zair.  
Meanwhile Zane was thinking about what he'd just done. Why HAD he helped her up? He had intended to tell her she'd done a good job but had a lot to learn. But she'd blushed and that had thrown him off completely so he just hadn't said anything. Why the hell did she blush? He was sat on a rock, a little way away from their camp. Kairu Warriors don't blush. Do they?  
Silv felt embarrassed. She'd gone to sit in the woods, where she could clear her mind and not be disturbed. She put a hand to her cheek. Why the hell did I blush? God, I bet he thinks I'm a coward now. He beat me and there I was blushing about him helping me up. Wait...I don't have feelings for him do I? No, it's completely against the rules to have feelings for your team leader. That's like having a crush on your boss. I don't want to be kicked out of Radikor for this. Maybe he thinks I was a bit flushed and hot from the battle. Yeah, he probably thinks that. She thought about Zane though; his shiny blue hair, his green complexion and pointed ears and that determined jaw. And the black around his eyes that made him look kinda...mysterious.  
That evening they all sat around the camp fire eating their dinner. Silv made sure to sit between Zair and Techris and nowhere near Zane. Zane didn't seem to notice she was trying to avoid him. She was terrified that if she was near him, that she would blush again.  
"Silv, I want to spar with you tomorrow morning. I want to learn more about your monster" said Zane.  
Silv nodded. "Yes Sir" she replied. Zane stretched and yawned and then left to go to his tent.  
"I wanna do this before breakfast" he told her before he turned and walked off.  
Silv retired to bed as well. She didn't want to be awake after Zane the following morning and if she went to bed at the same time as him, she figured she would be up all the sooner.  
The following morning, both of them were up bright and early and ready to battle. They bowed to each other and the match began. Silv put up a far better fight this morning in her monster form. She was hungry and that somehow made her even more lethal. She managed to land a heavy blow on Bruticon and pinned him down. However, he reversed her next attack on her and sent her flying again. Zane returned to normal, rubbing his head. That was close. TOO close. She was getting good at this. Her monster was indeed a powerful one. Zane got to his feet and went to check on her. She was lying in an exhausted heap, only in a slightly worse state than he had left her in the previous day. He stood over her and looked down at her as she tried to stand up. He didn't offer to help her this time and she ended up tripping as she stood, and fell on him. Pushing herself off him, Silv apologized for her clumsiness, even though it was caused by fatigue.  
It was then she found he was holding her against him and she couldn't push away. Her blood ran cold and she couldn't look him in the eyes at all; that would be disrespectful. She felt his toned body against her own and she also felt her cheeks going red again. Shit.  
"Silv. I want you to tell me your true feelings for me." Zane said quietly.  
"I uh...I don't have any, Sir." Silv was flushing very red by this time.  
"If you respect me as your leader, you will tell the truth. Or do you choose to dishonor me and face the consequences of lying. And look me in the eyes when you talk to me."  
Silv gritted her teeth and looked up at him. "Very well Sir, I...I find you attractive." she hung her head in shame.  
Zane smirked. "I see." he said. He'd thought as much. Then again he liked her as well. She had earned his respect and she gave him a nice challenge when they sparred. It was nice to have a sparring partner on his team who was actually a challenge. Zane was thinking carefully now. Leader/team member romance was forbidden. Lokar would be really REALLY pissed off if he knew about this. If it meant going against Lokar or doing something he didn't approve of, Zane was all for it. Plus, with all the Kairu quests and missions, Zane didn't have much of a chance to have some fun very often. Having a romantic partner on his own team would at least give him the opportunity to have a little fun whenever he felt like it and relieve some tension. Zane grinned now.  
"Well, it so happens I find you attractive too" he grinned widely down at her now, pulling her tightly against him. Silv went bright red.  
"So, you wanna make something of this?" he asked.  
"I umm...Sir...I..." she felt tongue tied.  
"And that means you do, seeing as you've lost the ability to speak." He winked at her. Not that it was easy to tell he was winking since his left eye was always covered by his side parted hair.  
"Yes Sir, I err...make what of it, exactly?"  
"A date. Wanna date me?" asked Zane. Silv nodded and smiled, relieved he wasn't mad at her and even more that he felt the same way. Wait...  
"But Sir, that's forbidden..." she said softly.  
"You think I got to where I am today by playing by the rules? Fuck no! So it's forbidden, who's gonna stop us? Although let's not tell Zair and Techris. They don't need to know." Zane chuckled. Silv was actually by now thinking his laugh was rather sexy. But her thoughts were interrupted when he kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and just melted into it. It seemed to last forever; he was a pretty damn good kisser.  
Finally he finished the kiss and grinned at her. Silv smiled and went pink.  
"Let's go back and have breakfast. I'm fucking starving." He let go of her and she staggered and wobbled.  
"I'm sorry Sir, my resources are too drained."  
"Ok ok, I'll help you back." He showed mock annoyance, playfully. "Took quite a beating from my Degeneration Attack, didn't you."  
"Yes Sir, I never saw that one coming. I thought I had you."  
"You do. Now."  
"In a battle sense, Sir" she rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah yeah I know." He grinned.  
Zair and Techris saw them coming back and Zane helping her along. They'd also seen the chat the two had had at the end of the battle.  
"Look, she tripped and fell on him" sniggered Zair. "Wait, what's he doing? Is he HUGGING her?"  
"He seems to be copping a feel..." pondered Techris.  
"Trust my brother to be a pervert. But I don't think he is, I think he's just, talking to her. Why's he holding her though?"  
"He likes her, I think. Hey look, they're kissing" Techris sniggered.  
"BLEGH! What the hell?" Zair covered her eyes. "Tell me when it's over."  
"Sure I will, when you get OVER Ky" grinned Techris. Zair went bright red and wacked him on the arm. Techris just laughed. Zane's younger sister had the hots for the leader of Team Stax; Ky. Zane would freak if he found out. Thankfully he hadn't.  
That night, they took a rest from their quest and training. Zane set his tent up by himself, away from the others, who thought nothing of it because he often liked to be alone to think. But that wasn't the only reason he planned to be away from the others; he also planned to have Silv over to "visit" him.  
Silv was just settling down for the night when she heard a scratching at her tent. Everyone else had gone to bed so she thought it was a wild animal or something. But then she heard Zane's voice whispering, near her head.  
"Come to my tent in five minutes." Then she heard him move away from the tent quietly. She wondered why he wanted her presence in his tent. He probably wanted to talk to her about tomorrow's quest or something. Or more training. She got dressed and quietly went over to his tent. He'd set it up quite a walk away from the others. Far enough away that they wouldn't be heard should things get...noisy.  
She reached his tent and unzipped the front, ducking in. In the dim light she saw Zane was sat up in his sleeping bag, leaning back on one hand and shirtless. At least shirtless. She couldn't see his lower half but she sure liked what she could see. He was lean and well toned, not chunky like Boomer for example. And not a total lanky weed like Ky. He had a deliciously devilish expression.  
"Take off your clothes." He said quietly. She complied.  
The next few hours Zane showed Silv just how powerful a Kairu Warrior he was. In bed at least.  
Afterward, neither of them wanted to part ways. But the others didn't know about their relationship and so they couldn't spend the night together.  
Finally Zane pulled back from the kiss. Silv nuzzled him under the chin and kissed his neck and he rested his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes in the darkness. The black around his eyes seemed to lose them.  
"Maybe you should go back to your tent" he suggested casually. "Don't wanna oversleep and it's late." He got off her and sat back.  
"Oh uh...yes" she replied and got dressed hurriedly. Zane was sat in his sleeping bag once again, it was pulled up to his waist. Silv wasn't sure what to do now. Say goodnight, she thought.  
"Come here" Zane said slowly, gesturing with a finger and smirking.  
Silv obliged. Zane pulled her in for a kiss.  
"To keep you going" he murmured and stroked her under the chin before lying down and turning on his side, away from her. That was his signal that she should leave and she did so, quietly, back to her own tent and fell into a pretty much exhausted sleep.  
The next morning Techris was up first, then Zair and they wondered why Zane wasn't up yet to boss them about like usual. All was quiet from Zane's tent. Actually all was quiet from Silv's tent too.

"Hey Techris, why aren't the others up? Have you seen them?" Zair asked.  
"No, but I heard some weird animal calls last night." Techris yawned. "Maybe something came and ate them."  
Zair sniggered and went to check on Silv. Silv was in her sleeping bag, fast asleep.  
"HEY! GET UP!" yelled Zair and Silv awoke with a jump, sitting bolt upright.  
"Yes Sir! I'm up! I wasn't oversleeping!" She looked around to see Zair smirking.  
"Idiot" muttered Zair and kicked the tent for good measure as she walked off. Techris was getting breakfast.  
Silv got up and packed away her tent. They were all eating by the time Zane got up. He was unusually perky this morning. He didn't criticise Techris's cooking like usual and he seemed oddly satisfied. Zair and Techris exchanged rather worried looks. Zane kept eyeing Silv for some reason, best known to himself. They thought this was weird too. Still, Zane was rather odd at times so they brushed it off.  
So, Silv was a fully fledged member of Team Radikor now and that wasn't going to change any time soon. Zane was looking forward to their next encounter with Team Stax.

Lokar's Shadow Saga

Team Radikor were heading to Lokar's tower to bring back some Kairu they'd found. As they got closer, they could see that it was in ruins and were surprised. What had happened here? But there was Lokar, stood at a lookout point, his back to them and his cape blowing in the wind.  
"Master Lokar, we've found more Kairu for you..." Zane began but the four of them could see something was wrong. Techris started toward Lokar but Zane ushered him back. Silv put her hand on Zane's arm and looked at him questioningly.  
"Something's not right..." Zane trailed off and approached the still, solemn figure of Lokar. The cape, upon closer inspection had holes in it and was tattered and torn. And Lokar hadn't registered their presence. Team Radikor had been doing pretty well for themselves since Silv had joined and Zane had trained her into a formidable fighter. Zair and Techris had however, found out about their little relationship but hadn't said much. They often got annoyed that Zane put Silv before them though, most likely because of his feelings for her and her dead set obedience to him. If there's one way to get on Zane's good side, it's to worship him and flatter him and she did indeed do that. Team Stax had not enjoyed the fact that Radikor had a fourth member. It was hard to defeat them with the extra warrior on their team.  
Zane had reached Lokar now and tugged at the cape, whipping it up and pulling it off. There was nothing there. Lokar's cape had been caught on a rock, giving the illusion that he was standing there. Zane and the others puzzled over it and then Zane saw something shining on the ground. He picked it up. It was Lokar's X-reader, full of all his powerful X-drives. Zane grinned insanely.  
"Seems like Lokar's no longer around! Well now I'm gonna take his place. With this, I'll be the most powerful Kairu Warrior on the planet!" He held out the X-reader and wrapped the cape around himself, laughing like a madman. Silv grinned but the others looked worried.  
"Oh great" murmured Zair, "We've lost Lokar and gained Zane to take his place. My brother isn't going to make life any more easy for us."  
Techris sighed. "Well maybe he'll defeat Team Stax and we can just go back to our own planets or something. Then at least I can go home and leave you with him!" He chuckled and Zair shoved him.  
They left the tower after that. Zane planned to make it into his new base but whatever ended Lokar might still be out there so they thought they'd go back to it later. They set up camp and Zane had a closer look at the X-reader.  
"Wow, look at all these powerful X-drives" he breathed, flipping through them. Silv sat next to him, looking too.  
"This will definately give you an advantage against Team Stax, we can defeat them and never have to worry about them again." She said.  
"Advantage? With these I can take them on singlehandedly! I won't just defeat them; I will completely destroy them!" Zane laughed madly. Silv liked his laugh. Not many others did. It was a creepy laugh. Silv picked up an edge of the cape. Zane still had it wrapped messily around him.  
"Sir, this doesn't fit very well...I can modify it for you...it's full of holes but there is enough good material here to use and make it look better."  
"Yes yes, do it. Lokar was too tall anyway, the cape drags on the ground, do something about that." Zane waved a hand dismissively; he was still involved in the X-drives. Silv managed to get the cape off him, though he was a little annoyed at having to stand up and she took it off to their shared tent.  
So she set to work cutting and sewing the material. Silv was quite artistic and good at fixing things. It wasn't something that had ever been nurtured in her since she was a trained warrior but it was still a talent she had and her teammates often got her to repair any damage to their uniforms. She had to measure Zane, not that he wanted to keep still for very long and he kept fidgeting while she was pinning it up while he wore it, to get the right places to sew. So he got poked a few times and got even more annoyed. He wanted her to hurry with it.  
Finally it was ready and she presented it to him. She had modified it so that there was a place on it that covered his new X-reader which he chose to wear safely round his neck. The bottom of the cape was still a little tattered but Zane said since he was evil, that would add to the look. He was impressed with her work and rewarded her well in their tent that night. She had trouble walking the following day. Zair and Techris found this hilarious for some reason.  
"Well you chose to date my brother" said Zair, "he can be pretty enthusiastic at times." Silv just cringed. Though she had had fun, Zane had been rather rough and excited. He was normally dominant but this had taken her completely by surprise; the extent of his excitement. It had been a long time since he had been this happy and it was only now that she was realizing this. He didn't have to work under Lokar anymore; he was his OWN boss and he was determined to take Lokar's place now.  
Zane was practising with his new powers while the others ate. The X-reader made him so powerful, he could shoot attacks from his hands with complete ease. He didn't even need to power up much; he could pretty much do it at will. Doing a Heat Beam attack had been pretty easy but now he put in no effort at all and the attacks came out three times more powerful. He had one he shot from his eyes called Radikor Rage. He could fire it into the sky and cause storms with it. Silv was always impressed with this and he showed off to her.  
Zane told the others to collect Kairu for him now. Silv, being always good at finding Kairu, always found the most. The others wouldn't go against Zane because of his powers, even though his arrogance and ego got to them more than usual. Zane looked imposing in his new cape but his temper was so volatile, he was unpredictable and dangerous even more than he used to be. It had all gone to his head.  
Silv was right there with him and he started to treat her like a weapon. He only had to click his fingers in battle and she would attack without mercy. As Ky had said, the balance of power was shifting and it was worrying for the good guys.  
When Zane gets the extra power from Lokar's X-Reader, the rest of the team respect him more out of fear than anything else. Except for Silv, who flatters him and tells him how much he deserves it, which only serves to boost his already inflated ego. In fact she's the only one who can get Zane to do pretty much whatever she wants him to. Not that she wants much, but her powers of persuasion for the blue haired alien work extremely well.  
When Ky beats them, Silv goes for him like an attack dog. In the treetop village when Mya tried to distract Zane and succeeded only because Silv was also distracted like the rest of team Radikor, who were fighting, Silv flew at her, knocking her out of the tree and beating her mercilessly with her powers before rushing to see if Zane was ok. Zane was pissed they had been beaten by Stax in only their second battle against them. Silv was still full of rage despite the fact she'd defeated Mya. Zane wished he'd seen, since he gets satisfaction from seeing his "student" kick ass with the skills he's taught her.  
When they encounter Team Tyro, Silv eggs Zane on to scare the kids but she leaves the attacking to him.  
After going out to scout for Kairu by himself and meeting and losing against the Hiverax, Zane returns to Radikor's base in Lokar's old lair to tell the rest of his team about the powerful brothers. Silv knows better than to take her anger out on Zane's rivals this time.  
When Team Radikor got their new monsters, that made it worse for Ky and co. Silv's monster is similar to Zane's in that it's the same monster, Devolf, but enhanced with shadow Kairu. Zane got her to drain the shadow Kairu in monster form so she would have a powerfully enhanced monster like his Bruteron. So Devolf became Devycan (Devil Lycan) and was black with glowing swirls, larger claws and bigger teeth.  
Zane was happy for now. Silv was at his side and his other team members were loyal to him. His love for Silv grew even to the point that if someone defeated her, he would thrash them for it. It was becoming a slight weakness since he was often blinded by rage in these situations. Radikor was definately a team to worry about. At least until the Hiverax showed up.  
Zane hated the Hiverax, especially Vexus. All three brothers gave the Radikor a run for their money though.  
One day Zane and his team were on the trail of some shadow Kairu. They found it near where the Hiverax and team Stax were having a standoff. Since they are distracted, Zane sneaks off to get the Kairu. Silv wants to go too, as backup but Zane reassures her he'll be ok by himself. If he's alone, he'll be quicker and won't be noticed. But he is noticed, by the Hiverax, since this is a trap! Team Stax just happened to be in the way. The Hiverax have planned to lure Zane and take him back to Lokar for his punishment. The Hiverax knock Zane out with their psychic powers and fly off with him.  
"Should we go after them?" asked Techris.  
"No way! He's the one who chose to tangle with the Hiverax, he can get himself untangled!" replied Zair.  
"He's our leader, we have to go rescue him!" Silv yelled in protest.  
"He'll be fine. Maybe he'll learn not to rush into things he doesn't have the power to handle." Zair folded her arms and looked indignant.  
Silv was super pissed. "He's your fucking BROTHER, Zair. Even if you don't think he's a good leader, he's your family!"  
"Yes, he is my brother. But I'm sick of him bossing us around and treating us like shit. It's ok for you. He likes you because you suck up to him and screw him and constantly flatter him. I want him to treat us ALL as equals, not just you. If we save him now, nothing will change. He has to face whatever punishment is waiting for him because he has to learn a lesson. We're not going. We're staying here." Zair glared at Silv.  
"What if they kill him." Silv said seriously. "Would you be able to live with that guilt? Just letting him go like that? It would be YOUR fault, BOTH of you, for not going after those creeps and saving him."  
"Err, in case you haven't been watching, those creeps knocked him out by thinking about it. With their freakin' MINDS, Silv. We'd be no match for them and the same thing would happen to us." Zair said pointedly.  
"She's right. We have no idea what those guys are capable of. We're gonna lay low for a while." Techris stood up.  
"I can't believe you two. Well, fine, screw you, I'm going after him. I really needed your help but it looks like I'm not going to get that. No wonder he treats you like shit, he must know what you think of him." Silv turned and started to walk away.  
"He treats us like this because he's got a damn superiority complex. I've grown up with the guy, I've known him ever since I was born and he's never been any different. But he's been even worse since he got Lokar's X-Reader. If that's taken from him, maybe it'll give him a dose of reality. He's too much of an egomaniac to be given so much power. And in case you've forgotten, he treated you like shit when you first joined us. He tried to break you before you'd even had the chance to show him anything. He never wanted to train you. He saw you as a burden. He was angry that Lokar had chosen him to train you." Zair shouted after Silv. Silv spun round and stalked back to Zair.  
"He LOVES me, Zair. I KNOW how he thought of me when I joined. I was a burden. And this? This was just a training exercise for me. I just followed orders, simple as that. I don't give a damn what he thought of me when I joined the team. I only care what he thinks of me now. But more than that. He's still my team leader, regardless of how I feel toward him."  
"Yeah, he loves you alright. He loves using you as a weapon because he knows you'll follow his every word. And the sex? That's just a little fun on the side. You have to know about my brother, he's only ever in anything for himself. No one else. And the sooner you learn that, the better. Here." Zair put something in Silv's hands. It was Zane's old X-Reader. "It's got some of his new X-Drives in as well as his old ones. If I keep it, I'll probably throw it off a cliff in a rage."  
"Zair, actually I think Zane does care for Silv. I've never ever seen him so protective of anyone, other than when Silv is getting beaten badly. Do you see how mad he gets? It's worse than when we were rookies and he was protecting you."  
"Shut up, Techris." Zair was in denial and clutching at straws in a desperate attempt to put Silv down or make her change her mind. She didn't really want to see Silv running into trouble. If she could make her think Zane didn't care for her, maybe Silv wouldn't go. She knew it was a futile attempt to put Silv off. And she was right. Silv was already walking away again. Zair turned and she and Techris headed off in the opposite direction.  
Silv had no idea where the Hiverax were taking Zane. She knew that if she used her Kairu energy to fly, she would drain it too fast and thus not be able to defend herself should she run in to the Hiverax. She couldn't fly without using Kairu like her fellow team members, since she was human, unknown to them. She held onto Zane's X-Reader tightly. She felt sick in her stomach. She was terrified of what might happen to him. What if they did kill him? Where were they taking him? And why?  
Meanwhile, Zair and Techris were mulling everything over. Yes, they were angry with Zane for being so controlling and treating them badly, but at the same time, he was their team leader and Zair's older brother.  
"Well, we could go after him and rescue him, on the proviso that he doesn't boss us around anymore and treats us all as equals" suggested Techris.  
"Yeah but how the hell do we even find him?" asked Zair.  
"Go in the direction they took him and hope we somehow bump into them I guess" replied Techris.  
Zair pondered this.  
Meanwhile, Silv had around the same idea. Or at least, she was heading in the direction the Hiverax took her boyfriend. She was angry, she wanted to kick all their asses but still she knew better. She felt powerless and hopeless. Her worry kept her going.  
Soon, Zair and Techris found Silv, since they could fly faster than her. She'd always made a game of piggybacking on Zane in order to fly. This was one area where flattering him came in handy. Carrying the extra weight was like a workout and to a powerful Kairu warrior such as himself, he should have no trouble carrying her. Of course, he wanted to show off, so it was the perfect cover up for her real secret. Not that Zane would really have cared that she was human. In the first place he probably would have but they were too bonded now for him to care. Silv could be paranoid at times though.  
"Hey! We changed our minds. Only if Zane agrees to treat us like he treats you, well...sort of, I mean without the "girlfriend perks"...oh you know what I'm on about" Zair called to Silv, then sighed.  
"Basically if he agrees to treat us all as equals, we'll help him" explained Techris.  
"Great!" said Silv, "Now if only you'd agreed on this sooner."  
"Oh come ON, we had to think about it." Zair yelled.  
"It's been a few hours, who knows what they've done to him by this time" said Silv, worry apparent in her voice.  
"I'm sure he's...shit...fly higher guys, look!" Zair pointed and they flew up higher, as they spotted the Hiverax carrying a comatose and capeless Zane. Team Radikor concealed themselves in the clouds so they wouldn't be spotted.  
"Where's his cape?" pondered Silv.  
"Who cares, what matters is if they've fried his brain or not" replied Zair.  
They followed the identical brothers for a long time, finally ending up in the frozen north, where they watched the Hiverax drop Zane off and fly away. So, they had decided to leave him to freeze to death. He was in a weakened state, with nothing to keep him warm now his cape was gone and no X-Reader to defend himself with should he encounter polar bears. He stumbled a few steps and the Radikors watched him tumble down an icy hill, where he fell in a pathetic heap at the bottom, face down.  
Silv didn't hold back any more; she flew straight down to him, calling his name. He opened his eyes, groggily, struggling to focus.  
"Silv?" He reached out a hand, to make contact with her, to make sure she wasn't a part of his addled imagination. She carefully rolled him onto his back, kneeling in the snow and letting his head rest on her lap as she took his hand. Zair and Techris joined them.  
"You came to save me..." Zane smiled weakly.  
"Yeah but on one condition; you have to treat us all as equals from now on. We're all in this team together." Zair said sternly.  
"Yeah yeah ok, anything you say, just get me out of here..." Zane shivered.  
They helped him up.  
"You'll need this" said Silv and placed the X-Reader in Zane's hand. Zane smirked as they helped him along. Lokar was back, but so was Zane. He would have to submit and back down for the time being but the wait would be worth it. It was his plan now to go back to Lokar and serve him.  
He told his plan to Silv that night while they were snuggled in their tent. She'd been concerned about his physical state for a while. At least until he showed her that his strength was back. Showed her in the most erotic way of course! When she'd spoken in surprise about his sudden spark of energy, he'd just told her that was the effect she had on him. She'd blushed and he'd pounced on her.  
"I'll treat the others as equals, I'll go back to serving Lokar and then I'll bide my time. No point getting my ass kicked. He'll forgive me when he sees I can prove myself. But we do know now that those stupid Hiverax jerks work for him. I'm just so pissed off he's not dead."  
"I'm pissed off he took that cape back. It's too small for him now since I modded it. And I took damn ages modding it too! All my hard work." Silv looked crestfallen.  
"He didn't take it back. The Hiverax took it off me when we got to the arctic. They laughed about me freezing...damn their laughs are creepy."  
"I want to kill them. Rip out their eyes, tear out their brains, take their psychic powers from them." Silv snarled. Zane stroked her hair, smoothing it with his hand slowly, as she rested her head against his chest.  
"You'll get your chance. Don't worry about that. We'll show Lokar we're the best team and he'll get rid of those freaks like he did with team Battacor. Then they'll be one less thing to worry about. Hehe I love it when you talk violently." Zane licked his lips.  
"I'm just angry. Arghh! Well I can't wait for the day when I get my hands on those guys. Stupid cocky bastards."  
"And I'll watch you tear them new ones" Zane growled. "And I'll be laughing."


End file.
